concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Antony and the Johnsons
2000 Residency at Joe's Pub, New York City, NY October 22, 2000 Threadwaxing Space, New York City, NY 2001 Continuing residency at Joe's Pub, New York City, NY April 6-7, 2001 Bloomsbury Theater, London, ENG (guests of Current 93) August 9, 2001 Central Park, New York City, NY (Summerstage) October 15, 2001 Chapiteau, Nancy, FRA October 16, 2001 Salle Poirel, Nancy, FRA October 26, 2001 Warhol Museum, Pittsburgh PA October 31, 2001 UCLA, CA (with Hal Willner) November 8-10, 2001 Performance Space 122, New York City, NY (featuring Johanna Constantine, Julia Yasuda, special guests (8th) Joey Arias, (9th) John Kelly & (10th) Lou Reed and the music and films of William Basinski & James Elaine) 2002 February 9, 2002 Wexner Center, Columbus OH February 14, 2002 Town Hall, New York City, NY March 22-23, 2002 Market Theater, Cambridge, MA April 5-6, 2002 St. Olave's, London, ENG October 26, 2002 Knitting Factory, New York City, NY October 31, 2002 UCLA, CA (with Hal Willner) November 1, 2002 Cafe du Nord, San Francisco, CA December 2, 2002 CRT Theater, Milan, ITY December 4, 2002 Church of San Severo, Naples, ITY 2003 January 31, 2003 Joe's Pub, New York City, NY March 8, 2003 MASS MOCA, N. Adams, MA April 14, 2003 Zipper Theater, New York City, NY May—September Antony sang for Lou Reed's world tour December 21, 2003 Tonic (Antony solo) 2004 January 28, 2004 Tonic (with Devendra Banhart) April 16-18, 2004 Saint Ann's Warehouse, Brooklyn, NY (TURNING) May 7, 2004 Whitney Museum, New York City, NY (Antony w/Julia & Nathan) June 15, 2004 Bonn Biennale June 22, 2004 Bowery Ballroom, New York City, NY (with Devendra Bamhart & Joanna Newsom) June 23, 2004 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (with Lou Reed) June 25, 2004 Prospect Park (for Hal Willner at Nel Young Tribute) July 11, 2004 Jesi, ITY (with COIL) October 5, 2004 Tonic (with Kembra Pfahler, Currituck Co., Among Natives) October 13, 2004 Coral Room, New York City, NY (CMJ) October 25, 2004 Joe's Pub, New York City, NY (with guest Boy George) Antony's solo European Tour with Cocorosie: November 2, 2004 Islington Academy, London, ENG November 4, 2004 Mono, Glasgow, SCOT November 7, 2004 Vademecum, Vigo, SPA November 9, 2004 Oporto, POR November 10, 2004 Oporto, POR November 11, 2004 Lux, Lisbon, POR November 12, 2004 Fun Club, Sevilla, SPA November 13, 2004 Colegio Luis Vives, Valencia, SPA November 14, 2004 Festival de Titelles, Barcelona, SPA November 15, 2004 Son'Art, Bordeaux, FRA November 17, 2004 Lieu Unique, Nantes, FRA November 19, 2004 Frankfurt, GER November 20, 2004 Cartier Foundation, Paris, FRA November 21, 2004 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED November 22, 2004 AB Club, Brussels, BEL November 23, 2004 Schlachthof, Hamburg, GER November 24, 2004 Gebauede 9, Cologne, GER November 25, 2004 DAI, Heidelberg, GER 2005 Antony & the Johnsons 2005 North American tour (Antony joined by Julia Kent on cello and Rob Moose on guitar) February 11, 2005 Iron Horse Music Hall, Northampton, MA (with Currituck Co.) February 12, 2005 Museum of Fine Arts, Boston, MA (with Currituck Co.) February 13, 2005 Higher Ground, Burlington, VT (with Currituck Co.) February 15, 2005 Green Room, Montreal QC February 16, 2005 The Drake, Toronto, ON (2 shows) February 18-19, 2005 Schubas, Chicago, IL (with Shivaree) February 20, 2005 Fine Line Cafe, Minneapolis, MN February 22, 2005 Waldron Auditorium, Bloomington, IN February 23, 2005 Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland, OH February 24, 2005 Bowery Ballroom, New York City, NY (with Cocorosie) February 25, 2005 World Cafe Live, Philadelphia, PA (with Shivaree) February 26, 2005 Andy Warhol Museum, Pittsburgh, PA March 2, 2005 Barnsdall Art Park, Los Angeles, CA (with Cocorosie) March 4, 2005 Great American, San Francisco, CA (with Cocorosie) March 5, 2005 Doug Fir, Portland, OR (with Cocorosie) March 6, 2005 Red Room, Vancouver, BC April 15, 2005 Motel Mozaique Festival, Rotterdam, NED April 16, 2005 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG April 22-23, 2005 On The Boards, Seattle WA ("The Time of Flourishing Beauty" with Devendra Banhart, Cocorosie & William Basinski) EUROPEAN SPRING/SUMMER TOUR May 2, 2005 Teatro Ciak, Milano, ITY May 3, 2005 Parco della Musica, Roma, ITY May 4, 2005 Hiroshima Mon Amour, Torino, ITY May 5, 2005 Jux Tap, Sarzana, ITY May 6, 2005 Teatro Masini, Faenza, ITY May 8, 2005 Mercati Generali, Catania, ITY May 9, 2005 Cortile Maschio Angioino, Napoli, ITY May 10, 2005 Stuk, Leuven, BEL May 11, 2005 Les Nuits Botanique, Brussels, BEL May 13, 2005 Bla, Oslo, NOR May 14, 2005 Tragarn, Gothenburg, SWE May 15, 2005 Sodra Teatern, Stockholm, SWE May 16, 2005 Loppen, Copenhagen, DEN May 17, 2005 KB, Malmo, SWE May 18, 2005 Voxhall, Aarhus, DEN May 20, 2005 L'Abordage, Evreux, FRA May 21, 2005 Tourcoing le Grand Mix, Lille, FRA May 23, 2005 Maroquinerie, Paris, FRA May 25, 2005 Colegio San Juan Evangelista, Madrid, SPA May 26, 2005 XV cent. Monastry, Sevilla, SPA May 27, 2005 L'Auditori, Barcelona, SPA (Primavera Sound) May 29, 2005 Casa da Música, Porto, POR May 30, 2005 Casa das Artes, Famalicao, POR May 31, 2005 Aula Magna, Lisboa, POR June 2-4 2005 Toronto, ON (with Current 93) June 10, 2005 Arnhem, NED (Biennale - Antony & Nico) June 11, 2005 Lux Theatre, Nijmegen, NED June 12, 2005 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED June 13, 2005 Oosterpoort, Groningen, NED June 15, 2005 Main Volksbuhne, Frankfurt, GER June 17, 2005 Manufaktur, Stuttgart, GER June 18, 2005 Schaubuhne, Leipzig, GER June 19, 2005 Volksbuhne, Berlin, GER June 20, 2005 Thalia Teater, Hamburg, GER June 21, 2005 Forux Maximum at Rex Theater, Wuppertal, GER June 22, 2005 Karlstorbahnhof, Heidelberg, GER June 23, 2005 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Meltdown Festival Brecht night) June 24, 2005 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG (Meltdown Festival) June 26, 2005 Glee Club, Birmingham, ENG June 27, 2005 Trinity Arts Center, Bristol, ENG June 28, 2005 Academy, Manchester, ENG June 30, 2005 Edinburgh, SCOT July 1, 2005 ABC, Glasgow, SCOT July 2, 2005 Vicar, Dublin, IRE July 3, 2005 Empire Music Hall, Belfast, NI July 6, 2005 BBC radio session live July 7, 2005 Miles Davis Hall, Montreux, SUI July 8, 2005 Arkadenhof Rathaus, Vienna, AUT (Jazz Fest) July 9, 2005 Sea Square, Genova, ITY July 11, 2005 Nasa, Reykjavik, ICE July 14, 2005 Castle Courtyard, Ferrara, ITY July 15, 2005 Nuvolari, Cuneo, ITY July 16, 2005 Arezzowave Stadium, Arezzo, ITY July 18, 2005 Cartagena, SPA (Festival La Mar de Musicas) July 19, 2005 Claustro de la Misericordia, Palma de Mallorca, SPA July 21, 2005 Plaza Quintana, Santiago de Compostela, SPA July 23, 2005 Kursaal Aud., San Sebastian, SPA (Int. Jazz fest) NORTH AMERICAN TOUR (w/Cocorosie) September 15, 2005 St. Andrew's Wesley, Vancouver, BC September 16, 2005 PICA Event, Portland, OR September 17, 2005 Triple Door, Seattle, WA September 20, 2005 Palace of Fine Arts, San Francisco, CA September 22, 2005 Vista Theater, Los Angeles, CA September 23, 2005 San Diego Women's Club, San Diego, CA September 28, 2005 Paradise, Boston, MA September 29, 2005 Cabaret La Tulipe, Montreal, QC October 1, 2005 Trinity St. Paul's Church, Toronto, ON October 3, 2005 Gem Theatre, Detroit, MI October 4, 2005 Park West, Chicago, IL October 6, 2005 Woman's Club Theatre, Minneapolis, MN October 7, 2005 Pabst Theater, Milwaukee, WI October 13, 2005 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (with Jimmy Scott & Sons of Thunder) EUROPEAN TOUR (with Currituck Co.) October 25, 2005 Teatro Musical, Barcelona, SPA October 26, 2005 Auditorium de Palma de Mallorca, Palma de Mallorca, SPA October 28, 2005 Huesca, SPA (Periferias Festival) October 29, 2005 Green Space, Valencia, SPA October 31, 2005 Coliseum, Lisbon, POR November 3, 2005 Semper Depot, Vienna, AUT November 4, 2005 Aéronef, Lille, FRA November 6, 2005 Olympic, Nantes, FRA November 7, 2005 Olympia, Paris, FRA November 9, 2005 Bourla, Antwerp, BEL November 10, 2005 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL November 13, 2005 Rockerfeller, Oslo, NOR November 14, 2005 China Teatern, Stockholm, SWE November 15, 2005 Vega, Copenhagen, DEN November 17, 2005 Tavastia, Helsinki, FIN November 19, 2005 Parco della Musica, Roma, ITY November 22, 2005 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG November 23, 2005 Grand Opera House, York, ENG November 25, 2005 Vicar, Dublin, IRE November 27-28, 2005 Volksbuhne, Berlin, GER November 30, 2005 Academy, Glasgow, SCOT December 2, 2005 Academy, Bristol, ENG December 4, 2005 London, ENG (All Tomorrow's Parties) December 5-6, 2005 Shepherd Bush Empire, London, ENG December 8, 2005 Le Carre, Amsterdam, NED December 10-11, 2005 Fríkirkjan, Reykjavik, ICE 2006 January 13-15, 2006 State Theatre, Sydney, AUS (with Cocorosie) January 17, 2006 Tivoli Theatre, Brisbane, AUS (with Cocorosie) January 19, 2006 Hamer Hall, Melbourne, AUS (with Cocorosie) June 30, 2006 Poznan Festival, POL (with CocoRosie, D. Banhart & Animal Collective) July 2, 2006 "Melina Merkouri" Amphitheater, Athens, GRE July 15, 2006 Latitude Festival, Suffolk, ENG August 30, 2006 Teatro Romano, Verona, ITY September 1, 2006 Electric Picnic Festival, IRE September 3, 2006 Indian Summer Festival, Glasgow SCOT September 5, 2006 Oslo, NOR September 7, 2006 Aarhus, DEN September 8, 2006 Copenhagen, DEN October 4-5, 2006 The Point, Dublin, IRE (Leonard Cohen tribute) October 31-November 1, 2006 Auditorium Parco della Musica, Rome, ITY (TURNING with Charles Atlas) November 4-5, 2006 Barbican, London, ENG (TURNING with Charles Atlas) November 7, 2006 Olympia, Paris, FRA (TURNING with Charles Atlas) November 8, 2006 Palacio Municipal, Madrid, SPA (TURNING with Charles Atlas) November 10, 2006 Theatro Circo de Braga, Braga, POR (TURNING with Charles Atlas) 2007 March 9, 2007 BAM, New York City, NY (with Nico Muhly and the BPO) June 1, 2007 Olympic Arena, Lillehammer NOR June 2, 2007 Dalhalla, SWE (with Billing Uppsala Chamber Choir) June 4, 2007 House of Culture, Helsinki, FIN June 21, 2007 Marquee, Cork, IRE June 24, 2007 Teatro dal Verme, Milan, ITY July 6, 2007 B1 Maximum Club, Moscow, RUS October 25, 2007 Ibirapuera, Sao Paolo, BRA (with Cat Power & Toni Platao) October 26, 2007 Marina Da Gloria, Rio de Janeiro, BRA (with Bjork) 2008 April 14, 2008 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG (with Bjork) April 17, 2008 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG (with Bjork) April 20, 2008 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG (with Bjork) September 5, 2008 PICA Snitzer Theatre, Portland, OR September 10, 2008 Teatro degli Arcimboldi, Milan, ITY September 12, 2008 Anfiteatro 43, Zaragoza, SPA October 14, 2008 Walt Disney Concert Hall, Los Angeles, CA October 16, 2008 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY October 30-31, 2008 Barbican Centre, London, ENG 2009 February 2, 2009 Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA February 3, 2009 6th & I Synagogue, Washington, DC February 4, 2009 Southern Theatre, Columbus, OH February 7, 2009 Bijou Theatre, Knoxville, TN February 8, 2009 Variety Arts Theatre, Atlanta, GA February 12, 2009 VIC Theatre, Chicago, IL February 13, 2009 Pabst Theatre, Milwaukee, WI February 14, 2009 Pantages Theatre, Minneapolis, MN February 17, 2009 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Toronto, ON February 19-20, 2009 Town Hall, New York City, NY February 22, 2009 Berklee Performing Arts Center, Boston, MA February 24, 2009 Nob Hill Masonic Center, San Francisco, CA February 27, 2009 Vogue Theatre, Vancoucer, BC February 28, 2009 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA March 15, 2009 Grieghallen, Bergen, NOR March 17, 2009 Sentrum Scene, Oslo, NOR March 19, 2009 Cirkus, Stockhom, SWE March 21, 2009 House of Culture, Helsinki, FIN March 23, 2009 Antwerp, BEL March 24, 2009 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Teenage Cancer Trust Concert) March 26, 2009 Falkoner, Copenhagen, DEN March 28, 2009 Teatro delle Muse, Ancona, ITY March 29, 2009 Parco della Musica, Rome, ITY March 31, 2009 Politeama Pratese, Florence, ITY April 1, 2009 Sala Verdi, Milan, ITY April 4, 2009 Kongresshaus, Zurich, SUI April 7, 2009 La Laiterie, Strasbourg, FRA April 9, 2009 Le Grand Rex, Paris, FRA April 13, 2009 Bozar, Brussels, BEL April 15, 2009 Palau de la Musica Catalana, Barcelona, SPA April 19, 2009 Indio, CA (Coachella) April 24, 2009 Admiralspalast, Berlin, GER April 26, 2009 Cirkus, Munich, GER April 27, 2009 Alte Oper, Frankfurt, GER April 30, 2009 National Theatre, Warsaw, POL May 1, 2009 Donaufestival, Krems, AUT May 3, 2009 MC Frits Philips, Eindhoven, NED May 5, 2009 Auditorio Kursaal, San Sebastian, SPA May 7, 2009 Auditorio de Murcia, Murcia, SPA May 11, 2009 Palacio de Congresos, Madrid, SPA May 14, 2009 Coliseum, Lisbon, POR May 16, 2009 Teatro Circo, Braga, POR May 18, 2009 Coloseum, Porto, POR May 21, 2009 Brighton Festival Dome, Brighton, ENG May 22, 2009 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, ENG May 24, 2009 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG May 27, 2009 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG May 29, 2009 The Sage, Gateshead, ENG May 31, 2009 Vicar Street, Dublin, IRE June 1, 2009 Waterfront, Belfast, IRE June 4, 2009 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT June 21-22, 2009 Le Carre, Amsterdam, NED (Holland Festival) June 29, 2009 Badmiton Theatre, Athens, GRE July 3-4, 2009 Opera House, Manchester, ENG July 7, 2009 Teatro Circo, Madrid, SPA July 9, 2009 Salle Pleyel, Paris, FRA July 15, 2009 Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival) July 18, 2009 Lucern, SUI (Blue Balls Festival) July 21, 2009 Les Nuits De Fourviere, Lyon, FRA July 28, 2009 Parco della Musica, Rome, ITY August 1, 2009 Reggia di Venaria Reale, Turin, ITY August 5, 2009 DR Koncerthuset, Copenhagen, DEN August 9, 2009 Oslo Opera House Roof, Oslo, NOR August 14, 2009 Way Out West, Gothenborg, SWE 2010 January 31-February 1, 2010 Sydney Opera House, Sydney, AUS February 5-6, 2010 Perth Concert Hall, Perth, AUS February 11-12, 2010 Akasaka Sogetsu Hall, Tokyo, JPN (with Yoshito Ohno) October 30, 2010 Alice Tully Hall, New York City, NY 2011 July 9-16, 2011 Lowry Theater, Manchester, ENG (The Life & Death of Marina Abramovic) August 14, 2011 Cornbury Park, ENG (Wilderness Festival) September 2-3, 2011 DR Concert Hall, Copenhagen, DEN October 1, 2011 Opera House, Bari, ITY October 3, 2011 Parco della Musica, Rome, ITY October 8, 2011 UKA Festival, Trondheim, NOR October 11, 2011 Spektrum, Oslo, NOR 2012 January 26, 2012 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (SWANLIGHTS. comissioned by MOMA) April 11-22, 2012 Teatro Real, Madrid, SPA (The Life & Death of Marina Abramovic) May 19, 2012 Teatro de la Ciudad, Mexico City, MEX June 2, 2012 Hermitage Park, Moscow, RUS (Ahmad Tea Music Festival) June 5, 2012 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED June 13-15, 2012 Theater Basel, Basel, SUI (The Life & Death of Marina Abramovic) June 22-24, 2012 Le Carre, Amsterdam, NED (The Life & Death of Marina Abramovic) June 28-30, 2012 deSingel, Antwerp, BEL (The Life & Death of Marina Abramovic) July 3, 2012 Salle Pleyel, Paris, FRA July 6, 2012 Théatre Antique de Fourvières, Lyon, FRA July 9, 2012 Cemil Topuzlu, Istanbul, TUR July 11, 2012 Gent, BEL (Gent Jazz Festival) July 13, 2012 Colors of Ostrawa, Ostrawa, CZR July 15, 2012 Joensuu, FIN (Llosaarirock Festival) July 19, 2012 Molde, NOR (Molde Jazz Festival) July 22, 2012 San Sebastian, SPA (Heineken Jazzaldia Festival) July 25, 2012 Hipodromo Possolo, Lisbon, POR July 28, 2012 KKL, Luzern, SUI (cancelled) August 1-12, 2012 Southbank Centre, London, ENG (Meltdown Festival) August 3, 2012 Skeppsholmen, Stockholm, SWE August 5, 2012 Southbank Centre, London, ENG (Antony and the Ohnos. Meltdown Festival) October 11-12, 2012 Hammer Hall, Melbourne, AUS (SWANLIGHTS. Melbourne International Festival) 2013 March 3, 2013 Paris, FRA (GIVENCHY Fall 2013 RTW) March 6, 2013 Salle Pleyel, Paris, FRA (She's So Blue) June 28, 2013 Pedralbes, Barcelona, SPA (She's So Blue) July 2, 2013 Parco della Musica, Rome, ITY (She's So Blue) July 25-26, 2013 Royal Opera House, London, ENG (SWANLIGHTS) July 28, 2013 Mandela Forum, Florence, ITY (with Franco Battiato) September 2, 2013 Arena Di Verona, Verona, ITY (with Franco Battiato) 2014 July 18-21, 2014, Teatro Real, Madrid, SPA (SWANLIGHTS) 2015 May 28, 2015 Barcelona, SPA June 5, 2015 Porto, POR June 16-17, 2015 Hobart, AUS July 1-2, 2015 Sao Paulo, BRA (with Yoshito Ohno) 2016 ANOHNI: HOPELESSNESS May 27th, 28th, 30th, 31st - VIVID FESTIVAL - SYDNEY June 17th - SONAR - BARCELONA June 26th - DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE - BEUNINGEN July 4th - DAYS OFF FESTIVAL - PARIS July 7th & 8th - BARBICAN - LONDON July 12th - FLOWERS FESTIVAL - TURIN July 15th - COLORS OF OSTRAVA - OSTRAVA August 7th - OFF FESTIVAL - KATOWICE